


please come back to me

by henloamhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, all i know is pain, angst no comfort, kenma’s mom is here too, lots of angst i guess, ouchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henloamhere/pseuds/henloamhere
Summary: “I never stopped loving you, you know.”“I know.”“Even after I left, I still loved you. I was stupid for even thinking of leaving.”“I know.”“But... I won’t leave again. I’ll stay, even if you get sick of me.” Kenma cracked a smile at that, shaking his head slightly. “Because I...”They sat there for a few moments, gold eyes lovingly staring into the same hazel that held just as much love if not more.Kuroo laughed a bit, gathering up the courage to speak the rest of his mind.“...I love you. More than anything.”“I know.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	please come back to me

_“I guess this is goodbye, huh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Take care, Kenma.”_

_“You too.”_

-

Every part of Kuroo ached. His lungs burning as he sprinted through the halls of the hospital to get to his room. 

Once he reached the room, he began to enter as quietly as he could manage, heart dropping at the sight of him on the hospital bed; needles attached to his arms and an oxygen mask over his delicate face. 

It was silent. Nothing but the steady, electronic beeps the heart rate monitor emitted.

He could’ve sworn he heard a weak ‘Kuroo...’ come from him. 

In disbelief, Kuroo slowly walked closer as he reached out to hold Kenma’s impossibly soft hand in his own calloused one. 

“Kenma.”

Gold eyes were revealed as he slowly blinked to meet hazel, and suddenly it felt like they were kids again with Kuroo coming to wake Kenma up and ask him to play volleyball out on the shore. It was too much, and it took all but a weak squeeze from Kenma’s hand to bring Kuroo to his knees.

-

_“What happened?”_

_Kenma pointed to the notepad on the nightstand next to him. Kuroo handed it to him along with a pen, watching the smaller boy write down what had happened. Guilt piled up on Kuroo’s conscience as he read each word Kenma wrote._

_Too much happened in their year apart._

-

They spent the next few days together like that—Kuroo knelt on the floor or sat on the chair besides Kenma’s hospital bed, telling the somewhat pudding headed boy about how life had been for him. 

Sometimes Kuroo would reach over to ruffle Kenma’s hair, but quickly stopped the moment he saw the latter flinch away. 

-

_“You grew your hair out.”_

_“And your bed head is the same as always.”_

_“Hey—!”_

-

The days went by, Kenma’s condition worsened. The doctors were still unsure of what was wrong with him, and Kuroo’s hope in Kenma’s recovery dwindled. 

-

_“I never stopped loving you, you know.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Even after I left, I still loved you. I was stupid for even thinking of leaving.”_

_“I know.”_

_“But... I won’t leave again. I’ll stay, even if you get sick of me.” Kenma cracked a smile at that, shaking his head slightly._

_They sat there for a few moments, hazel eyes lovingly staring into golden eyes that held just as much love if not more._

_Kuroo laughed a bit, gathering up the courage to speak his mind. “I love you. More than anything.”_

_“I know.” An almost skeletal hand reached up to gently caress Kuroo’s cheek. “I love you too.”_

-

Accepting that the boy who brought him out of his shell was the same one struggling to breathe proved to be harder on Kuroo than he expected.

He watched as Kenma’s heart rate began to slow to a dangerously low level, the nurses preparing the defibrillators while the doctors talk amongst themselves of what they need to do. Had it not been for the nurse handing Kuroo a tissue and gently guiding him out into the hall, he never would have noticed the tears streaming down his face. 

She stayed with him, doing her best to keep him calm by sharing stories about her wife and kids at home while Kuroo responds with similar childhood stories he shared with Kenma. Their small talk helped Kuroo for a few minutes, her voice keeping him as close to grounded as he could be. 

-

_“We did everything we could.” The doctor spoke softly, almost as if Kuroo would run if his voice was even a fraction of a decibel too loud. “But I am sorry to inform you that Kozume has passed.”_

-

His funeral was held a few days later. 

It was hard on Kuroo as he was reminded of his late lover with everywhere he looked. His eyes were red from the constant crying, too dry to let any more tears leave. When he first arrived, Kenma’s mother greeted him with a broken smile and a warm embrace. 

He clings onto her tightly, face buried in her hair while she whispers soothingly into his ear. 

They both knew. 

Auntie was the closest Kuroo has left of Kenma, while Kuroo was the closest she has left of her son. 

The reception was nothing short of depressing as it was held in the Kozume household. Other than Kenma’s immediate family, there were old teammates and friends. They gathered in small circles, sharing and reminiscing in fond memories they have of Kenma. 

-

“You left me,” Kuroo sighed, staring up at the sky as the cold winter air blew around him. 

The stars were beautiful from where he stood. If he looked closely, he’ll see the constellation of Orion. 

_Kenma’s favorite._

A solemn smile crept up Kuroo’s face as he closed his eyes, turning his back to the open air and leaning back to let the world pull him into the freezing cold water below. 

“But, I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re from the rp gc i wrote the ending on: hihi lololol 
> 
> hopefully this didn’t hurt as much :>


End file.
